


Suddenly I See

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [217]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts, anon asked: Librarians vs League of Shadows</p><p>(i don’t know if this is versus so much…also, HIHIHIHI)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I See

 

Nyssa swept through the caverns of her home, her cloak snapping at her heels.  On silent feet, four guards kept pace with her, one on each mark of the compass.  More guards snapped to attention as they stepped aside to grant her access into her father’s dungeons.

“I am Nyssa, daughter of the Demon,” she began  “And you have trespassed on Nanda Parbat and walk where angels dare not tread…”

“Wow.” The scrap of a girl, all red hair and brightly coloured clothing.  “That was…mystical.  Sorry, by the way, about the whole…” she waved her hands in a tight, frantic motion.  “Trespass thing?  Yeah, sorry.  I’m not so good at the back door yet.  Theory, yes, but not, you know…actually landing.”  Nyssa stared impassively down at the girl, who winced.  “Okay, long story short.  My friends are in trouble.  And Mr Jenkins said…”

“Wait,” Nyssa paused her with a word.  She exhaled, sharply, remembering suddenly gentle hands and tweed coats and a softness hidden between biting barbs and sharp, witty jabs.  “Mr Jenkins sent you?”

The red-haired girl nodded quickly.  “Yes, yes, and he said, that favour you owed?  The one, for the thing, with the teddy bear?  He was calling it in.”

Nyssa jerked her chin, and the guards melted away.  Nyssa knelt, telegraphing every moment, and unlocked the manacles.  “What would he have of me?” she asked.

“I’m Cassandra,” the girl said, smiling brightly even as she rubbed the rawness from her wrists.  “And we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 


End file.
